bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willbachbakal/Archive 1
Hmmm It's a m4v file, so I'm required to download a free converter, but those only convert part of it, and the thing you need to see is at the end if I'm correct. Thanks btw, shame we can't join up to hunt down unworthy Rapturians. --''Freezing Mike [[User talk:Freezing Mike|{ talk }]]'' 22:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Split Articles Which articles do you think the split is bad for? Let me know and I may return them to their pre-split condition. ~Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 16:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :What about the split Rapture Security? That one doesn't seem necessary to me either. :Merry Christmas ! ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:57, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Spelling I must apologize, for I forgot to mention anything regarding our minor "edit war", which that was definitely unintentional. The "Dash" references were fine; I understood where you were going with that. Regarding plasmids, I am nearly certain that they are not a proper noun, aside from their actual product names, which are titles. Victory for both of us. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 20:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Atlantic Express Level Number Link me to a video which proves otherwise, but, as I've seen in an uncut video, it would seem it is the third. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 17:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The video is pretty outdated, it still mentions The Big Sister. In retrospect, the level is a lot of chasing "The Big Sister," so it could have been removed for story-change reasons. Although it seemed quite finished, the voice acting seemed finished for the stage of development it was on. I don't believe the elements of it was removed. :I just thought that, maybe, they'd still be using it as a introduction level to Big Sisters... Seemed like such a polished level to be completely pulled, but it definitely sat between the first and second level. Tenenbaum, at the start, seems to just be discovering you. At the end, you enter Atlantic Express train tunnels... :Anyway, I got it from someone I knew from a random, barely known game. I mention I love BioShock and he goes "I have a development build of BioShock 2." I didn't believe him until he sent me this 15 minute playthrough of the Second Level, using Godmode and stuff to make the playthrough seamless and quick. Freezing Mike has a copy of the video, if you want to ask someone else for reference. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 19:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a video taken by an iPhone aimed at a TV playing a development build of BioShock 2 on a Xbox 360 Dev-Kit to run it. It is definitely a straight playthrough.~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 22:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::There are loading screens, yes, with Missing File Errors he his A to ignore on. But he doesn't show the actual levels on either side. He says there aren't enough files to let the first level run, and a bunch of other levels also wouldn't run for the same reason. :::What playthrough did you see that made you decide to put it back to Second? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 11:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could you specify the video by name? The bottom right one, for me, seemed to just be 5 minutes of Adonis, with cuts in a bunch of places. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 11:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::That was definitely entering the level I saw in my video, although the opening radio message is definitely different. Here's what I hear at the opening of that level (The quote isn't full because they talk over a little of it): }} :::::Hmm, I stopped listening when the guy who gave me the video talks over her talking, but I was able to understand the end... But I'd still have thought "You aren't in the train station, you're heading to it..." Well, I guess I was wrong. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 12:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC)